Amiri's First outing
by Karixolu
Summary: Somthing I was planing to finish off, and hadn't gotten round to, my last story go some really nice reviews, and I promise i've worked on my spelling, enjoy. Riolu, and an OC find each other, and things begin to erupt


Yet another Yaoi (SC _not_ HC) story, but in my opinion there the best :3

Also, on a further note, I'm bloody British, so theres gonna be some rather perculiar sentances in this, this strange mystical words *waves my fingers at you* Enjoy ^-^ ~

A wet afternoon, a little boy, about the age of nine was sitting under a tree.  
He looked up, when he did he could see his house far off in the distance.  
The boy sighed " Theres no way im going out in this, i'll be soaked... i'll just have to wait untill it passes I suppose".  
So he just sat there, under the tree.  
Twenty minutes had past and the rain was showing no signs of letting up.  
Just at that moment, the boy could hear a peircing cry a few meters away from him.  
He stood up and looked around, and rite there, in the bushes were clashes.  
He stood there, wondering what to do. Another peirceing cry was heard, he made up his mind " I'm going out there... ".

He pulled on his cloak round his neck, fasend it round himself and went out from the safty of the tree.  
The boy came to the entrance of the bushes' then peered through.  
A lone Riolu was fending it's self off from at least four vicious Mightiena, the Riolu was bleeding on several places on its body and could barely stand.  
The young boy ran out into the clearing and threw small objects, in the place of the Mightiena, they burst into smoke alowing the boy to safely carry the injured Riolu away.  
The boy was holding the Riolu under his cloak, to keep it dry. He ran, ran and just kept on running untill he got to his hometown, he was nearing the gates, when a massive explosion echoed in the middle of the town.

He stood there in amazement as the place he once called home burst into flames, engulfing the whole town.  
"n...no.. this.. can't.. be... " he stammered, he let out a sigh of anguish.  
As his knee's collapsed to the ground, he was still holding the Riolu safe in his arms.  
His tear's now invisable due to the downpour.  
" Mum... Dad... no... NO !"

Three years later;

The boy now established, his name was Amiri (or Miri for short) he has long (ass length) white hair, with two flowing purple stripes on each side and his eyes were like blue crystals, with dark blue shade around the outer rim.  
The Riolu was now happy, healthy and fit. Now.. this Riolu was a very dark shade of purple, his chest was a vague lilac and his paws and ears a light teal. ( And half way through makeing this, my friend name the Riolu, Azu Please bear with the story )

The twosome were walking along a path, the Riolu was bounceing along playfuly, while Miri was just casualy strideing down the path. They came to a tree and sat down " So Riolu, how are you today?"

Riolu jumped into Miri's lap and looked up at him joyusly " I am very happy today, do you know why i am happy?" he said in a riseing tone.

" Hmm, now what possible reason do you have to be happy for today?" he looked down at his furry friend; confused.

" It's the day you rescued me, all of those years ago Miri !" he was astounded that he could have forgotton when they met.

" No, I couldn't of forgotton that !" Miri looked around for something to give to the perterbed little puppy, and eventualy came to the conclusion to giveing him one of his spare cloaks.

" Here you are, and I hope you like it " he said smiling.

The little pokemon's eyes lit up at his trainers gift." Thank you Miri ! " with that said he jumped into his arms and hugged him round his neck " I love you Miri ! ".

Miri blushed " Ok, thats enough affection, its only a small gift after all "

" This is the best thing any one could have ever given me..." Riolu stared into Miri's eyes, Miri stareing back into his, Riolu leaned forward almost kissing his friend, then... there lips met. Both there eyes widend, then they pulled away sharply.

" I'm SO sorry Miri I didn't know what came over me... " the little pokemon was bright red with embarracement, although, in his heart he knew he loved this trainer, and is willing to do anything for him.

" No, no Riolu... I, well... this is going to sound realy stupid but..." the kid was blushing furiously at what he was about to say could change his entire life for ever.

" Well... I love you... I have for some time now...and well couldn't say because... i didn't think you did "

Riolu got up blushing like crazy, stood next to the tree and looked down, softly drawing circles on the floor with his feet " I...I...well... I love you... to".

He lepted forward to Miri and hugged him tight, " Now I know this is the best gift ever ".

He rubbed his face into Miri's clothe's, he bent down and hugged his little companion," I couldn't love you more... even if I tryed", and with that said, he kisses Riolu on his lips. He just stood there perplexed by his first actual kiss.

Continuing, after they had made camp that night, they set out again, Riolu asked " Umm.. Miri? Where exactly _are _we going? "

The boy looked back at him " I don't actually know, I just have a feeling, this is where we're supose to go " he looked down, wondering.  
Riolu, clasped his hand " and i'll follow you, no matter _how_ far it is " he smiled up at his friend.

Miri looked up, towards the shadow of the forest " Yea, the both of us, together, we'll face what ever lies up ahed"  
They started strolling down a dark path way, hand in hand, with tree's shrouding over head.


End file.
